


As the Sun Shines on this Foggy City

by ChronologicalLife



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, implied Jane Bennet/Bing Lee - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronologicalLife/pseuds/ChronologicalLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two long years since Lizzie's last conversation with William Darcy. But what happens when Bing Lee shows up to the Bennet house with Darcy in tow?</p>
            </blockquote>





	As the Sun Shines on this Foggy City

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic I've ever written, I've tried to edit it the best I can, but i apologize for my horrible writing. Some critique would be amazing. Enjoy! -ChronologicalLife

When she heard a car pull up across the street, Lizzie Bennet looked up from her book, contented.  The warm sunshine from the open window fell across her face. It was a pleasant Sunday morning; the kind of mornings that Lizzie enjoyed the most. The dark haired vlogger thought back to two years ago to the foggy mornings of San Francisco with distaste. She had to admit, it wasn’t the mornings themselves that had brought her displeasure but moreso the prick she too often she ran into in the hallways of Pemberley Digital. It was odd, thinking about it now, he ran into her in the hallways so often that it seemed like he was stalking her. She shrugged and leaned back into the couch. Lizzie wouldn’t have been so bitter she guessed, if he had answered her numerous calls and texts she had sent him; but when two years went by after their last conversation in San Francisco, she had given up on the bowtie clad CEO. A ring of a doorbell signaled the arrival of her sister’s boyfriend and shook her from her gloomy disposition.

"Jane! Bing’s he-" Lizzie didn't get to finish her sentence before she heard the light footsteps of her practically punctual older sister coming down the staircase. Jane opened the door to let in the handsome, soon to be doctor. She tucked her hair behind her ear and looked at him with a radiant expression on her face. It seemed she was just as bright and warm as the morning; if not even more.

Bing came in and smiled, waving at Lizzie in the Living Room. Lizzie waved back lazily; but she immediately picked up on the difference in Bing Lee's smooth demeanor. Somehow he was holding himself a little stiffer a little more cautiously; Lizzie found it odd but of little consequence. Turning back to her book, she waited for the couple to leave for their date. Where were they going today? Lizzie thought to herself; she had heard faint murmurings of an amusement park, or was it the country club? These dates were starting to blend together.

It wasn't till Lizzie heard the small squeal come from her sister that she looked up from the couch. Immediately a huge smile stretched across her face. The marvelous Bing Lee was one knee in her entryway, his eyes shining hopefully at Jane, awaiting an answer. Jane's hands were over her mouth in pure surprise and happiness. She nodded, tears coming out of her eyes, she spoke softly, “Yes, yes.” She held out her hand.

“Well it’s about damn time!” Lydia interrupted as she jumped down the stairs two at a time. She hugged the two fiercely while Bing and Jane shared their first kiss as soon to be newlyweds.

Their mother and father couldn’t possible stay away from all the commotion in the front of the house; and in one swift movement her mother rushed into the room, arms a-flailing, tears screaming, claiming it was the happiest day of her natural born life. Trailing their possessed mother was their father bearing a small, bemused smile. It was obvious he had known about the whole affair previously.  

Lizzie put down her book and jumped over the back of the couch, arms in the air, “Ah! Congratulations!” She couldn’t help but join in the group hug that was growing larger and larger.

She smiled, squeezing her eyes shut; she was so happy and proud, Lizzie would never exchange her family for anything in the world. She could never see herself without them at her side. But the moment her eyes opened her smile disappeared with one look out the window. She looked again at the car across the street Bing had arrived in, but this time actually saw what was right in front of her. The car was familiar but in a wrong way. She realized it wasn’t Bing’s Audi at all, but a Mercedes owned by the figure who was sitting in the front seat. Lizzie slowly detached from her family and the smiling Bing and Jane. No one really noticed when she opened the front door onto porch. Lizzie felt like she was swimming in fog; steps slow at first, calculating the risks, and weighing the chance that she would make a complete fool out of herself. Her calculating mindset she had pushed for over the years was overpowered by her emotions.  As she got closer to the car, her speed increased and her temper rose.

 _“What the HELL?”_ she thought, her hands balled into fists, “ _TWO YEARS! Absolutely no contact! AND he has the balls to show up here and not even explain himself? He didn’t even get out of the car for god’s sake!”_ Lizzie Bennet was angry, that was a sure fact, and it took all her restraint not to kick his vehicle, scuffing the perfect paintjob. She resorted to knocking angrily on the driver’s side window. A very startled William Darcy jumped in his seat; a loud thunk resonated when he hit his head on the roof of the car. When the muffled cursing ceased, he looked out the driver’s side window; only slightly surprised to see Lizzie standing over him.

Slowly Darcy got out of the vehicle taking caution not to hit Lizzie with the door. “Lizzie,” he said, feigning surprise, the same inflection in his tone that was always there whenever he said her name.

“Darcy,” she said curtly, “or should I call you Mr. Darcy? I don’t exactly know where we stand now. Or should I just call you sir?” Darcy tried to cut in, but Lizzie continued, her speech coming in angry spurts. “I guess where you come from on Planet Douchebag, it’s normal for friends to ignore the calls and texts of each other; cutting off all contact whatsoever; and even go as far as to block these said friends, mainly ME, from making contact with the rest of your family or friends.” Darcy opened his mouth preparing a speech but his fruitless attempts were cut off by another stream of words, but this time the tone was one of confusion. “Why Darcy? What happened? Didn’t you think I would want to talk to Gigi or Fitz? Or… you?” Lizzie paused looking up into his blue eyes, noticing the flecks of green for the first time since Pemberley. “You didn’t think I would want to thank yo-“

Darcy cut her off, “Please, Lizzie, if you would just give me a few minutes to explain. Five minutes at the most,” Lizzie sarcastically motioned for him to go forward, an impatient look in her eye.

“The months after you left Pemberley were very busy,” Darcy started. This was true, the hours were spent preparing the Domino application for market release. Everyone in the office had been working full days, sometimes falling asleep at their desks; God knows he did. “I had to pour myself into my work, I couldn’t be… distracted.” Lizzie looked up at him, she knew this from firsthand experience, he never really stopped working, but she couldn’t help but think of the day two years ago when he said that he would make time for her. Darcy continued, “Those things I did two years ago, taking down George’s website, reuniting your sister and Bing, those were things I had to do. I could not live with your wrongful opinion of me. While I wished to improve myself in your eyes, I looked for no thanks; I did not want you to think of me highly only because of the things I had done for you. I do not ask for your thanks, nor will I accept it.”

They were both quiet, standing on the street in the morning air. She couldn’t have helped but notice that he said he had done those things for her specifically. Assessing the situation, Lizzie had not realized how close they physically had become. She was standing a few inches away from his chest, looking up at him. She took a step back, still feeling Darcy’s intense gaze. She spoke first, voice cautious.

“…Then why are you here Darcy?” she asked, looking him straight in the eye.

For a quick moment, he allowed himself to think. Why was he here? He knew that Bing had wanted his help as a wingman to talk him up to proposing to Jane. Darcy had to convince him that he was ready for this, and that she wouldn’t turn him down. But was the real reason he had put up no protest in coming, just to see Lizzie again? Deeply suppressed emotions started coming back in blows.

He had loved her, he still loved her. But all she saw of them together was friends, Lizzie wasn’t concerned about him romantically. In all truth, he hadn’t answered her calls and texts because he was afraid of what he might say, what secret or emotion he might let slip. She had turned him down once, and their relationship was already off to an extremely rocky start. He never knew how to put his feelings into words; and by the time Lizzie Bennet graduated from Grad School, she had forgotten all about him.

Or so he’d thought.

“Lizzie Bennet, I’ve come to…” he paused, his chin tucking into his neck; one of his unnatural nervous ticks, “I’ve come to offer you a position at Pemberley Digital.”


End file.
